Abortion
by BrookenRachel
Summary: She doesn't want to, but she feels like she needs to. Brooke Centric


Disclaimer: I own nothing credit Mark Schwahn and the writer of the poem.

Authors Note: Okay so just to warn all of you this story is about abortion.

The 'poem' will be bolded and what is happening with the character will be in normal font.

This poem is anti abortion but that doesn't mean that I am or that Im not. I don't want to get into that, I just wanted to see if I could write something to go with the poem. Read and Review!

ENJOY

**Month One**

**Mommy, I am only 1/4 of an inch long, but my organs have begun to develop**

**My heart is beating now Mommy**

"Brooke please lets talk about this" He pleaded

"NO!"

"It didn't mean anything Brooke, it was a mistake"

"Your right this was a mistake" She bit back moving her finger back and forth between the two of them.

"You know what I meant Brooke"

"Oh that's right, you were talking about Peyton weren't you." She stated glaring at him as he fidgeted "What's the matter Lucas, you wanted to talk about it. And if it really was a mistake and didn't mean anything why did you do it. Why did you ruin our relationship over 'nothing'."

"I..Im...Im Sorry Brooke"

"Sorry doesn't cut it Lucas, were over!"

"Brooke, be reasonable"

"Reasonable...Reasonable..Mhm well after I walked in on my boyfriend screwing my best friend, the part of me that would usually be reasonable kind of disappeared."

"Its not like that Brooke"

"What you didn't fuck her?"

Silence

"That's what I thought" She screamed

"Ooo" Brooke said quietly leaning towards the floor

"What's wrong are you Okay?" Lucas questioned worriedly

"Just feeling a little sick, but given the recent predicament can you blame me" She snapped, standing up, directing her gaze at Lucas.

"Brooke"

"No, no, no. You make me sick" She turned to walk away "Literally"

**Month Two**

**Mommy, im more then an 1 inch long now!**

**I can move my arms and legs!**

**You can see me now Mommy!**

"I made you an appointment" Rachel yelled into the bathroom

"What?" Brooke questioned walking out of the bathroom, dabbing her mouth with a damp wash cloth.

"What you couldn't hear me over your barfing. I said that I made you an appointment" Rachel said slowly

"Why, I told you it was probably just a bug"

"I think deep down we both know that its not just a bug" Rachel said looking down towards Brookes stomach

"What are you thinking skank?" Brooke questioned following Rachel's gaze to her own stomach

"Oh no, no. I know what you are thinking and you are wrong!" Brooke said sternly

"Well if im so wrong then why was what I was thinking so fresh on your mind?"

"Well it was kind of obvious"

"Was it? Or is it that you think so to"

"I can't be pregnant Rachel, Im still in High School. My EX boyfriend cheated on me with my Ex best friend." She yelled

"Well you can be pregnant in fact I think you are. High School is almost over and you have a new best friend you stupid ho" Rachel smiled

"Rachel im not like Tutor-mom im not on board with this whole baby thing. I don't want to be another knocked up cheerleader."

"That's why you need to go to this appointment. And if you are you have options Brooke. And between you and me Haley is not all that great of Mom as everyone thinks she is"

"Rachel"

"Its true Brooke have you heard her scream at that little boy, she screams at him almost as much as she screams at me" Rachel said with a laugh

**Month Three**

**Guess what Mommy, my hands, legs, arms and toes are fully developed!**

**I weigh about an ounce!**

"I need you to lay down on your back and im going to try and find the baby" The dr. said softly

"Okay" Brooke whispered

"This is going to be cold" He said putting the gel on her stomach "See that little thing on the monitor?" Brooke nodded "That is the fetus"

"That little thing" the doctor nodded

"So we discussed your options at the last appointment. Have you decided what you want to do?" Brooke shook her head "That's fine, you have a while longer. But if you continue the pregnancy you will need to gain some weight."

"What?" Brooke asked confused at the change of topic

"You have not gained any weight, you are already under weight for you height. Now that you are pregnant it is best for the fetus if you gained a few pounds."

"If I keep the baby, how much would be an appropriate weight to gain"

"Well there is really no appropriate weight amount to gain during pregnancy. But most women about your size gain about 25 pounds." Brooke nodded "Okay so im going to schedule an appointment for you and it will be exactly a month from today."

"Okay"

"Here is a few more pamphlets, about adoption, abortion and the fetus. It would be best to look those over before your decision."

"Okay"

"Miss. Davis, does the father of the baby know about your current situation?"

"You mean about the pregnancy" The doctor nodded "He doesn't know"

"Maybe if you talked it over with him it would be easier"

"No, he's not in my life anymore. And if I have this baby he won't be in it's life either"

"Miss. Davis"

"Thank you Dr. Ryan, I'll see you next month"

**Month Four**

**Guess What Mommy, Im a GIRL!**

**I hope that makes you happy!**

**I don't like it when you cry**

**You sound so sad Mommy!**

**What's wrong?**

"So is it a boy or a girl?" Rachel questioned

"I don't know" Brooke said mechanically

"I thought you were going to be able to find out the sex of the baby today?" She asked cautiously

"I was but I didn't want to know" Brooke said softly

"What? Why?"

"Im... not... going to have... this baby ...Rachel" Brooke said in between sobs

"Oh"

"How...horrible of person... am I?" Brooke said still sobbing

"Your not a horrible person Brooke"

"Yes I am"

"No your not, you have your reasons for doing this."

"Yeah"

"If this is what you think is best, then you should do it. This is your decision"

"I do think its best. I mean I grew up having all the money I could want but I was miserable. This baby would be born to a mother who has no money, her daddy is a cheater. My dad cheated on my mom. And the few times I saw her I know that she hated me, because she saw him in me. I don't want to recent my baby, and I don't want everyone to know that I got pregnant. It will ruin everything. I mean what a perfect headline for the school paper 'Slutty High School Cheerleading Captain knocked up by Man Whore Captain of the Basketball Team'. I just can't do it Rach."

"Im here for you Brooke." Rachel said wrapping her into a hug

"Well then will you come with me to my next doctors appointment?"

"Sure"

**Month Five**

**Mommy im getting big!**

**Im nine inches long!**

**Im starting to get hair on my head and even eyelashes!**

**Did you feel that Mommy?**

**I just kicked!**

"Okay so your appointment is in two weeks right?" Brooke nodded her head "Okay, I will keep that week cleared"

"Thank you Rachel"

"No problem"

"Ehh" Brooke yelped

"What's wrong" Rachel asked worriedly

"Nothing, I...I think I just felt the baby kick"

"What?"

"Put your hand right here" Brooke said placing Rachel's hand on the side of her stomach. "Do you feel that?"

"Wow"

"Yeah" Brooke said starting to cry

"Aw what's wrong honey"

"I should keep it Rachel, I should. Part of me wants to. But I can't"

"I know I understand"

"But all of these little things, like the fact that I can find out the sex and it kicking. It just makes it so much harder."

**Month Six**

**I can hear that doctor again.  
I don't like him.  
He seems cold and heartless.  
Something is intruding my home.  
The doctor called it a needle.  
Mommy what is it?  
It burns! Please make him stop!  
I can't get away from it!  
Mommy!! HELP me!! No . . . **

"He said that the 'fetus' couldn't feel anything" Brooke said softly, speaking for the first time since the left the clinic

"Well that's good" Rachel said glancing between Brooke and the Road

"Yeah, but I don't know if I believe that. What if their wrong, I mean how can they really know."

"Brooke don't think like that sweety"

"The Dr. Also said that some side effects I need to look out for are bleeding, infertility, severe hemorrhaging, seizures and a few other things that I can't remember."

"Well im sure you'll be fine. But you should probably take it easy for a week or more. And I will be their to help, but only for that week" Rachel laughed causing Brooke to crack a smile.

"He also said that he thought I should get counseling. I guess a lot of women have break downs or something after having an abortion and he thought it would be a good idea for me."

"I think it's a good idea also"

"Yeah but I don't want everyone to think im crazy"

"They won't think your crazy, Brooke"

"Maybe I am"

**Month Seven  
Mommy, I am okay.  
I am in Jesus's arms.  
he is holding me.  
He told me about abortion.  
Why didn't you want me Mommy?**

Knock Knock

"Hey Brooke, this is a surprise" Lucas said opening the door

"I need to say this okay"

"Okay"

"I was pregnant Lucas"

"What?"

"After you cheated on me last year I found out I was pregnant"

"What happened"

"I had an abortion. I wasn't even planning on telling you but my shrink thought that I should"

"You got pregnant, had an abortion, and now a year later are telling me because it was what your 'assignment'.?"

"It wasn't easy for me Lucas"

"You aborted our baby. You aborted my baby, you aborted your baby. How could you do that"

"I had to"

"You didn't even come to me. You didn't even tell me. Isn't that illegal, not telling the father that you plan on killing their child"

"Lucas"

"No. That's what you did Brooke you killed our Baby. You're a murderer" He screamed throwing his hands in the air.

"I know" She said shamefully looking down at her feet

"We created that Brooke, I loved you, you loved me and we created a baby and you had it aborted. What was that most convenient for you."

"Shut up. Shut the fuck up. You have no idea what I went through." She yelled slapping him across the face

"Your right I don't, because you didn't tell me what the hell was going on."

"The guy I loved broke my heart and knocked me up. Im broke, living with Rachel, no boyfriend, no nothing. It wasn't a good environment to bring a baby into and I didn't want to bring a baby into this world when I was only 18. And I was angry, you have no right to yell at me."

"I loved you Brooke"

"I don't care Lucas. You hurt me so bad, and I can never forgive you for cheating on me. And I have a feeling that you will never be able to forgive me for having an abortion. I understand that, I will probably never forgive myself."

"What are you getting at Brooke"

"It all just adds up to mean that we aren't meant to be."

"Brooke please" He pleaded

"Goodbye Lucas"


End file.
